


baby, we can go anywhere

by somethingiswrong



Series: your lips, my lips [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gah, I just want them to happy, Implied Angst, Mutual Pining, Romance, Short One Shot, Volume 1, Volume 6, also im thirsty for whiterose, mostly - Freeform, very soft gays, volume 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingiswrong/pseuds/somethingiswrong
Summary: “Stay with me.”She intertwines the hand that is still holding her middle.Fingers fitting together.Like they’re meant to be.“That’s all I need.”-Weiss goes through the realization that she's slowly fallen in love with Ruby.Spans between Volume 1 to Volume 6, with several alterations to canonical scenes.





	baby, we can go anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> This comes out a bit after I finished the finale.
> 
> Nothing to say except that I am totally too obsessed with this ship.

They _are_ the strata our bodies rise through, the sere veins   

Our skins rub off on.

For instance, whatever enlightenment there might be   

Housels compassion and affection, those two tributaries   

That river above our lives,

Whose waters we sense the sense of

                                                                  late at night, and later still.

****

  * Charles Wright, “The Appalachian Book of the Dead”, 1997.



****

Weiss Schnee has never been in love.

****

She’s really not the type to have crushes on people, or to think about commitments.

****

Though that’s what she tells herself.

****

She’s seen it with the relationships Winter had.

****

Afraid that someday it might just be too much, and then she’d just break.

****

Snaps at her and then recoils back.

****

Maybe that’s why Winter is always so uptight.

****

_It’s confidential, sister._

****

Was the answer that left her lips.

****

It makes Weiss feels like she’s back at her father’s real estate, with the winds howling at her window.

****

Furious. Rigid.

****

But she’s used to it.

****

And that’s why she doesn’t feel the cold anymore.

****

Doesn’t recoil at the venom of her father’s words.

****

* * *

****

The first time Ruby held at the palm of her hand, Weiss recoiled.

****

It’s … strange.

****

Being touched without having some sort of arrangement.

****

Without _intention_.

****

It’s intentional when the maids changed her clothes.

****

It’s forward when Jacques Schnee tried grasping at her shoulder; slapped her when she moved her head.

****

It’s chiding when Whitley made her want to squeeze into a dark corner and cried herself to exhaustion.

****

But Ruby …

****

Ruby isn’t any of that.

****

Ruby’s touch made her want more.

****

It’s an enticement when she gets close to Weiss.

****

Too close.

****

Too close that she’s afraid one day she’ll break from all the comfort.

****

So.

****

Weiss vows to stay away from it after.

****

Pushes everyone she holds dear to away.

****

It’s a comfort.

****

That, in itself, is dangerous.

****

Though the last time before the departure of her airship bringing her back to the Schnee manor,

****

Weiss remembers the touch of Ruby’s fingertips against her hands.

****

The warmth that leaves an impression on her skin, and makes her heart throb.

****

Sometime, later, when she remembers Ruby’s touch, the strings at her throat tugs a bit too much.

****

That’s when she realizes that she’s crying.

****

* * *

****

Yang had touched her.

****

Hugged her and scooped her up into squeezing.

****

That was a while after they were separated.

****

Weiss didn’t recoil anymore.

****

She didn’t say anything when Ruby looked over at her; teased her about being the nice one.

****

Though that last bit she did.

****

She huffs at Ruby. Tells her to shush or she’d have poured the cup of liquid all over her head.

****

And Ruby laughs. Holds up her hand for her cup and gives a thank you.

****

There’s the adoring stare of hers again.

****

Weiss realizes.

****

This, too, brights her up.

****

Ruby’s laughing is her comfort now.

****

* * *

****

Myrtenaster.

****

Her beloved … weapon.

****

She is not going to say that out loud.

****

If she did, Ruby would have caused quite a ruckus.

****

Though it does look like Ruby is going in that direction.

****

“What?”

****

Ruby is staring at her.

****

Weiss is not embarrassed.

****

But she is.

****

Ruby is staring too intently and it makes Weiss wants to squirm.

****

A lady should not squirm under one’s gaze, no matter the circumstances.

****

The lesson doesn’t apply when you’re head over heels for someone.

****

She’s still maintaining a grasp at her weapon when Ruby stares at her.

****

It’s that quirk of Ruby’s lips.

****

Like she just realizes something.

****

Ruby brings up a finger to scratch at her cheek. It’s scorching hot under her touch.

****

“Sorry.”

****

Weiss raises an eyebrow.

****

“One does not apologize for doing nothing out of behavior.”

****

“It’s rude to stare at someone.”

****

Weiss stops at her action.

****

“You stare at me back at Beacon too. I’d say it’s normal behavior for you.”

****

Ruby is embarrassed now.

****

“You caught me staring?”

****

She’s making a lot of little noises.

****

Weiss finds it endearing.

****

She hums something along the lines of a yes, inspecting at her weapon when Ruby says nothing.

****

Then, startles when she feels the caress of a thumb against her cheek, knuckles pressing tenderly at her skin.

****

There’s so much shyness when Weiss looks at her body language.

****

She doesn’t mind the touch.

****

“I can’t help that you’re really pretty.”

****

She kind of wants to kiss Ruby at the moment.

****

“You told me that at Beacon, too.”

****

Ruby is giggling now; her face a tad bit too red.

****

God, what an adorable idiot.

****

“I’ll say it again.”

****

She holds out her hands.

****

Weiss takes them without a second thought.

****

“You’re really, really, really, really …”

****

Ruby pinches at Weiss’ forefingers.

****

And then holds her ring finger at the left--in the entirety of her palm.

****

“... Pretty.”

****

Weiss is smiling now.

****

All lopsided and not just a quirk at her lips.

****

“You’re a dunce.”

****

Ruby scoots closer.

****

Their knees are touching.

****

“Yeah.”

****

Her heart swells a bit too much.

****

She hears Yang yelling at them in the distant.

****

Misses the contact of Ruby’s touch when she hastily pulls away.

****

Red faced, Ruby meets her at eye level.

****

She mumbles an apology, out of courtesy, before approaching Yang.

****

Weiss watches. Weapon halts in her palm.

****

Must she admit,

****

Ruby’s touch left her wanting more.

****

Solitude then enraptures her in the silence--voices banter farther away.

****

The noise empties her stomach.

****

She feels intoxicated.

****

It lays bright where Ruby is standing.

****

In that far corner with Yang.

****

Then.

****

She thinks it’s bad when she’s reminded of Ruby’s constant touch.

****

Her presence.

****

She thinks it’s too much.

****

* * *

****

“Hey.”

****

“When this is all over …”

****

She rasps.

****

There’s this hint of something breaking inside her. Like she’s going to be gone the next day.

****

Weiss can’t handle it.

****

Ruby glances at her.

****

Silver eyes. Something else that is silver, just _inside_.

****

She grasps a hand to Weiss.

****

Fingers entwining tightly into hers.

****

“What do you want to do?”

****

Weiss mulls over the liquid in her cup.

****

It’s not as warm as it’s supposed to be.

****

She suckles in deep breaths.

****

It smells like gunpowder.

****

Dust.

****

Roses.

****

_Her._

****

She’s seen it with the scenes portrayed.

****

In all those action movies that they watched together.

****

“Don’t die on me.”

****

They’re in the middle of nowhere now.

****

It feels like home somehow.

****

“That’s all I need.”

****

She mulls over her cup of whatever it is.

****

Again.

****

It feels repeated.

****

She feels a thumb caressing her hand.

****

“That’s all I need from you.”

****

She mutters.

****

The moment her lips make contact to themselves, Ruby hums a tune.

****

Fire crackles in the distant.

****

Silence enraptures again.

****

It’s comfortable now.

****

Their limbs entangle somewhere, later.

****

Bodies press to each other.

****

Masses of heavy labored breathing joins the air as the others sleep soundly.

****

Hot breaths against skin.

****

Ruby says something in her dream.

****

Turns herself around and nuzzles her nose into Weiss’ hair.

****

It’s calming.

****

* * *

****

Morning comes right at the crack of dawn.

****

The musky scent of fog over grass drowns Ruby further into her sleepy state.

****

A whine curls at the back of her throat, one hand drowsily hugs at Weiss’ middle.

****

Her head on Weiss’ shoulder.

****

Engine roars at the distance.

****

Everyone seems to be talking.

****

Yang is driving Bumblebee.

****

A bump of the wheel hitting a pebble wakes her up.

****

Maria is revealing the story of how the Apathy was brought to the village.

****

Her eyes feel dry.

****

What if she loses the will to continue?

****

She doesn’t know.

****

Not really.

****

Trees rush past her vision.

****

Weiss feels warm.

****

She shakes her head silently.

****

“How are you feeling?”

****

“I can sleep for ten days straight.”

****

There’s a slight slugging to her voice.

****

Ruby answers, lips hovering over the skin of Weiss’ neck.

****

It’s because she’s lazy.

****

And sleepy.

****

Nothing more.

****

The conversation from yesterday surfaces.

****

A moment of silence.

****

Weiss is sure now that Ruby is asleep.

****

_What do you want to do?_

****

“Stay with me.”

****

She intertwines the hand that is still holding her middle.

****

Fingers fitting together.

****

Like they’re meant to be.

****

“That’s all I need.”

****

The sound of Ruby mumbling in her sleep sounds like an approval to her. **  
**

 

**Author's Note:**

> So if you want to be with me  
> Just give me the word  
> I can make you so happy  
> But if you don’t want anything to do with me  
> I’ll leave  
> Yeah I’ll leave  
> -  
> no room no sweetener - anywhere


End file.
